


...Well, That's One Way To Do It

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: FanFiction Cover, M/M, Manip, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has come to terms with the fact that Clark is not his half-sibling by way of Rachel Dunleavy. That doesn't mean he's given up on the idea of Clark being his little brother. There may, however, be Unfortunate Implications attached to the actual implementation of such a feat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Well, That's One Way To Do It

I adore Josephina_x writing. She Puts a twist on reality and makes it her own. I love her idea for this story. So when you can go and read you will not be disappointed.

[Title: ...Well, That's One Way To Do It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1034388)  
Author: [](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com/)**josephina_x**  
Artist: ctbn60  
Beta: nicnac918  
Word count: 15,900+  
Rating: R (for language)  
Pairing: Clark, Lex. Lex, Jonathan.  
Genre: Drama, AU, Humor  
Warnings: Beta’d by Nicnac (*grins* ;) . AU. Yet more Evil Italics Of Doom.  
Spoilers: Up through the end of 2x13 in season 2. Diverges around and shortly after 2x13 (Suspect). (More-or-less recaps 2x05 through 2x13, then moves on from there.)  
Summary: Lex has come to terms with the fact that Clark is not his half-sibling by way of Rachel Dunleavy. That doesn't mean he's given up on the idea of Clark being his little brother. There may, however, be Unfortunate Implications attached to the actual implementation of such a feat...

Wherein Jonathan is a pirate, Lex discovers he's a feudal lord's son, and Martha is a conniving, scheming lady. (Un?)Fortunately, somebody forgets to tell Clark that he's supposed to be either a damsel in distress or a hostage, one of the two, so instead he just does what he wants. (Mostly.)  
  



End file.
